listfandomcom-20200216-history
VH1's 100 greatest songs of the 80's
VH1's 100 greatest songs of the 80s was a VH1 five-part series which counted down a list of the "100 Greatest Songs of the 80s". Each segment of the series counted down twenty of the songs, showing clips of the related music video as well as commentary by various artists, comics, actors, and musical reviewers. The songs were voted on by viewers prior to the series on a poll held on the VH1 website.http://www.rockonthenet.com/archive/2006/vh180s.htm Top 100 Songs #"Livin' on a Prayer" - Bon Jovi (Slippery When Wet) #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" - Def Leppard (Hysteria) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran (Rio) #"Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson (Thriller) #"When Doves Cry" - Prince (Purple Rain) #"I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" - Hall & Oates (Private Eyes) #"Sweet Child O' Mine" - Guns N' Roses (Appetite For Destruction) #"Like a Virgin" - Madonna (Like A Virgin) #"Walk This Way" - Run-D.M.C. (Raising Hell) #"You Shook Me All Night Long" - AC/DC (Back In Black) #"Don't Stop Believing" - Journey (Escape) #"How Will I Know" - Whitney Houston (Whitney Houston) #"With Or Without You" - U2 (The Joshua Tree) #"Walk Like an Egyptian" - The Bangles (Different Light) #"Jump" - Van Halen (1984) #"Need You Tonight" - INXS (Kick) #"Here I Go Again" - Whitesnake (Whitesnake) #"Come On Eileen" - Dexys Midnight Runners (Too-Rye-Ay) #"Time After Time" - Cyndi Lauper (She's So Unusual) #"Jessie's Girl" - Rick Springfield (Working Class Dog) #"Beat It" - Michael Jackson (Thriller) #"Just Like Heaven" - The Cure (Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me) #"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" - Cyndi Lauper (She's So Unusual) #"Take On Me" - a-ha (Hunting High And Low) #"Our Lips Are Sealed" - The Go-Go's (Beauty and the Beat) #"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses (Appetite For Destruction) #"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo (White Feathers) #"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! (Make It Big) #"Burning Down the House" - Talking Heads (Speaking In Tongues) #"Love Is a Battlefield" - Pat Benatar (Live from Earth) #"Under Pressure" - Queen and David Bowie (Hot Space) #"Sister Christian" - Night Ranger (Midnight Madness) #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell (Non-Stop Erotic Cabaret) #"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" - Poison (Open Up And Say... Ahh!) #"In the Air Tonight" - Phil Collins (Face Value) #"867-5309/Jenny" - Tommy Tutone (Tommy Tutone 2) #"Janie's Got a Gun" - Aerosmith (Pump) #"Pride (In the Name of Love)" - U2 (The Unforgettable Fire) #"I Melt With You" - Modern English (After The Snow) #"Love Shack" - The B-52's (Cosmic Thing) #"Dr. Feelgood" - Mötley Crüe (Dr. Feelgood) #"London Calling" - The Clash (London Calling) #"Look of Love" - ABC (The Lexicon Of Love) #"Cruel Summer" - Bananarama (Bananarama) #"Nasty" - Janet Jackson (Control) #"Every Breath You Take" - The Police (Synchronicity) #"We're Not Gonna Take It" - Twisted Sister (Stay Hungry) #"Born in the U.S.A." - Bruce Springsteen (Born in the U.S.A.) #"Fight For Your Right" - Beastie Boys (Licensed To Ill) #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" - Eurythmics (Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)) #"Round and Round" - Ratt (Out of the Cellar) #"You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" - Dead or Alive (Youthquake) #"White Wedding" - Billy Idol (Billy Idol) #"Push It" - Salt-N-Pepa (Hot, Cool & Vicious) #"I Ran (So Far Away)" - A Flock of Seagulls (A Flock of Seagulls) #"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler (Faster Than the Speed of Night) #"Mickey" - Toni Basil (Word of Mouth) #"Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" - Culture Club (Kissing to Be Clever) #"Jack & Diane" - John Mellencamp (American Fool) #"Bust a Move" - Young M.C. (Stone Cold Rhymin') #"Mr. Roboto" - Styx (Kilroy Was Here) #"Take My Breath Away" - Berlin (Top Gun) #"Whip It" - Devo (Freedom of Choice) #"Straight Up" - Paula Abdul (Forever Your Girl) #"I Want to Know What Love Is" - Foreigner (Agent Provocateur) #"Just Can't Get Enough" - Depeche Mode (Speak & Spell) #"Keep On Loving You" - REO Speedwagon (Hi Infidelity) #"Fight the Power" - Public Enemy (Fear of a Black Planet) #"It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" - R.E.M. (Document) #"I Love Rock 'n Roll" - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (I Love Rock N' Roll) #"Super Freak" - Rick James (Street Songs) #"One Thing Leads to Another" - The Fixx (Reach The Beach) #"99 Luftballons" - Nena (99 Luftballons) #"Faith" - George Michael (Faith) #"Little Red Corvette" - Prince (1999) #"She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby (The Golden Age of Wireless) #"Candy Girl" - New Edition (Candy Girl) #"Call Me" - Blondie (American Gigolo) #"Don't You Want Me?" - The Human League (Dare) #"It Takes Two" - Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock (It Takes Two) #"Word Up!" - Cameo (Word Up!) #"Tempted" - Squeeze (East Side Story) #"Kiss" - Prince (Parade) #"All Night Long (All Night)" - Lionel Richie (Can't Slow Down) #"Addicted to Love" - Robert Palmer (Riptide) #"I Want Candy" - Bow Wow Wow (I Want Candy) #"Rock Me Amadeus" - Falco (Falco 3) #"Ain't Nobody" - Chaka Khan (Stompin' At The Savoy (Live)) #"Brass in Pocket" - The Pretenders (The Pretenders) #"Wild Thing" - Tone-Loc (Loc-ed After Dark) #"Walking on Sunshine" - Katrina and the Waves (Walking on Sunshine) #"You Got It (The Right Stuff)" - New Kids on the Block (Hangin' Tough) #"Cars" - Gary Numan (The Pleasure Principle) #"Start Me Up" - The Rolling Stones (Tattoo You) #"Only in My Dreams" - Debbie Gibson (Out of the Blue) #"Down Under" - Men at Work (Business as Usual) #"What I Like About You" - The Romantics (The Romantics) #"My Perogative" - Bobby Brown (Don't Be Cruel) #"Everybody Have Fun Tonight" - Wang Chung (Mosaic) #"Working for the Weekend" - Loverboy (Get Lucky) References Category:VH1 music shows Category:Lists of songs